The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Shared computing resources such as web servers or data centers may utilize virtualization to isolate users/customers from each other. A virtual machine monitor (“VMM”) may operate one or more virtual machines (“VM”) on the shared computing resource. Some VMMs may have the ability to monitor resource usage on a per-VM basis. This may enable various VM-related capabilities, such as workload balancing, chargeback, Quality of Service (“QoS”) enforcement, and so forth.